Dr. Fox
Dr. Fox is a main character and protagonist in Unikitty!. Voiced by Kate Micucci, she is the Unikingdom and castle's resident scientist. Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Dr. Fox is an orange vixen. She has a light orange muzzle with a cream snout and pink nose. She wears a pair of round black glasses over her green eyes. She wears a cream lab coat with a pair of black pants. She has a puffy orange tail tipped with cream coloring. Sometimes, Dr. Fox is equipped with a ray gun, or a compass watch when lost. Her winter attire is a light purple hat,a purple and green striped scarf,and a purple coat similar to her lab coat. Other looks Personality Dr. Fox, fitting of a scientist, is very smart. She takes a logical look into situations, questioning outcomes that she thinks could lead to trouble. Despite this, she is still a kind friend and looks out for others. Biography Early life Little is known about Dr. Fox's early life. However, at some point, she became a scientist, her smarts rising her to the rank of the resident scientist of both the castle and the entire Unikingdom. She would later find friendship through Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Richard. She would later join a game night competition with her friends, the annoyance of Unikitty and Puppycorn's rivalry making her start to dislike them. Despite this, she won three separate nights. First adventures One day, Dr. Fox decided to do an experiment on sparkle matter, collecting samples from everyone in the kingdom. However, she had been unsuccessful on getting anything from Richard. Unikitty, deciding this was an emergency, convinced Dr. Fox to use an untested happiness serum in the name of science on Richard, as the doctor came to the conclusion that Richard was boring, and realized that it could reverse Richard's negative effects. With the princess, she collected fresh sparkle matter from the various citizens, not noticing Hawkodile blushing as she left his training grounds. After collecting the sparkle matter into the serum, Dr. Fox and Unikitty took it to a far location from the castle to launch it at Richard. Once they found him happy, they celebrated, along with Puppycorn and Hawkodile. However, once the sparkle matter started to grow huge, she realized something was wrong, and that something sticky must have gotten into the serum, oblivious to the fact that Unikitty and Puppycorn had tampered with it by adding bubblegum and glue to it. After Richard launched out a gigantic star particle, Dr. Fox, Unikitty, and Puppycorn ran back to the lab. Following Unikitty's idea of using negative sparkle matter to make a serum that would bring Richard back to normal, Dr. Fox played a video to make Unikitty upset, however, she only ended up angry in the end, causing the serum to be anger-based instead. After nearly being crushed by a giant heart particle, she sloshed the serum onto Richard, only to make him anger-based instead, sending out anger sparkle matter to attack them, though Hawkodile deflected them. After suggesting making another serum to bring him back, Unikitty rebuffed her ideas, and brought Richard back to normal. After everything was okay, Dr. Fox realized, in happiness, that this event was a successful experiment, as she now had tons of sparkle matter to study. ("Sparkle Matter Matters") On another game night, she was unsure of playing yet again, thanks to the competitions of the royal siblings. Deciding one game couldn't hurt, she joined the new board game, titled Spooooky Game, only to be sucked into the game board. Knowing something was automatically up, she was shocked when all the blatant red flags kept Unikitty and Puppycorn wanting to play the game, so she continued on, keeping suspicious. During the corn maze part of the challenge, she split up from the others, using her compass watch to guide her, but it went out of control. Hearing a mysterious voice, she nervously followed the source, finding a talking ear of corn, who was a previous player in the game. She eventually got lost in the maze in an attempt to warn the others, coming in last place. As her punishment, the Score Creeper turned her into an ear of corn in the maze, much to her horror. Later, when Unikitty and Puppycorn won the game and defeated the Score Creeper, she was still stuck in her corn cob form. ("Spoooooky Game") During a Snow Day, she and Unikitty made snow angels together. Once Puppycorn revealed that his wish to bring his snowman to life came true, which in reality was caused by Master Frown getting stuck in it, she was amazed that Puppycorn's love was strong enough to create life, taking samples from the snowman and accidentally jamming a syringe into Master Frown. She joined her friends in a snow fort contest, using her remote to hover snow blocks onto the fort. Thanks to Master Frown's writhing being mistaken for dancing, along with severing of a wire creating impromptu fireworks and a light show, her and the rest of the team was declared the winner. This drew the ire of the other snow fort, who declared their methods as cheating, and a large snowball fight started. After Master Frown helped win the snowball fight for them, Dr. Fox found the chilly weather the perfect time to test out her latest invention: her discovery of the perfect hot cocoa recipe, which went over well with everyone. Puppycorn, in his glee of this being the best Snow Day ever, expressed excitement over Mr. Snowbuttons being able to stay with him forever, while Dr. Fox had to break it to him that the sun would eventually melt Mr. Snowbuttons, as his love was no match for the sun. Despite this, Dr. Fox came up with the idea to send the snowman to the North Pole, where he could live there forever, mistaking Master Frown's screams as a promise to visit next year. Thanks to running off to have more hot cocoa, she never realized that Master Frown was actually trapped in the snowman. ("No Day Like Snow Day") Memorable Quotes *''"Big skull with legs!"'' -Dr. Fox, Spoooooky Game *''"I suspect that spooky guy’s up to something. But what?"'' -Dr. Fox, Spoooooky Game *''"I’m corn!"'' -Dr. Fox, Spoooooky Game *''"Nobody's turning into a robot."'' -Dr. Fox, Sparkle Matter Matters *''"Now, let’s see. Through the power of math, I have deduced that Richard is really…boring."'' -Dr. Fox, Sparkle Matter Matters *''"Oh no! All the sparkle matter is clumping together! The only reason this would happen is if something sticky got into the serum!"'' -Dr. Fox, Sparkle Matter Matters *''"Oh my goodness! Look at all these sparkle matter samples! This is the best experiment I’ve ever done! Thanks, Unikitty!"'' -Dr. Fox, Sparkle Matter Matters *''"Remarkable! Your love particles and heart waves must have fused into a conscious field and brought him to life!"'' -Dr. Fox, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Oh! I’ve got just the thing! I recently discovered the perfect hot cocoa recipe. Two hundred percent milk chocolate, a Fibonacci spiral of whipped cream, and anti-gravity marshmallows that never sink!"'' -Dr. Fox, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Oh, silly! Love is no match for the sun!"'' -Dr. Fox, No Day Like Snow Day *''"It’s cold enough here that your snow will never melt. Nothing but deep frost and sub-zero temperatures. Forever."'' -Dr. Fox, No Day Like Snow Day Trivia *She is the only animal-based character to not be a hybrid animal. Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 *Spoooooky Game *Sparkle Matter Matters *No Day Like Snow Day *Action Forest *Kaiju Kitty *Fire & Nice *Rock Friend *Kitchen Chaos *Crushing Defeat *Birthday Blowout Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unikitty!